ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Night Wing (T.V Series)
'Night Wing '''is a 2017 American TV series developed by Bruno Heller. It focuses on Dick Grayson becoming Night Wing, moving to Bludhaven, and having to deal with a cabal led by Peter Pauling, who has a grudge against him. It serves as a sequel of ''Gotham. Created by Bruno Heller. 2018-2019 Cast * Zac Efron as Dick Grayson/Night Wing * Jamie Fox as Lucius Fox Jr. * Geioff Pierson as Edward Grogran * Erik King as David King * Julian Richings as Peter Pauling/The Master Planner Recurring * Michael Douglas as Rupert Thorne * Corina Akeson as Celia Kazanathakis/Athena * Peyton List as Pamela Isely/Poison Ivy * Tommy Lee Jones as Mr. Musto * Milo Ventimeligia as Victor Sage/The Question * Dane Dehaan as Junior Musto Special Guest Stars * Molly Quinn as Barbara Gordon/Bat-Girl * Jeremy Irons as Alfred Pennyworth * Bryan Cranston as Commissioner James Gordon Episodes Season 1 # "Pilot"-While out on patrol as Night Wing, Dick meets FBI Special Agent Vic Sage, who wants Night Wing to gather evidence against Luthor Corp. Dick agrees to get the evidence for Sage and steals the data with help from Alfred. However, the next day Dick wakes up to a news report claiming Nightwing stole data for a weapon that Luthor Corp was making for the army. After hearing this, Dick realizes he's been conned and has to get the data back from Vic. Unfortunately, Dick is being hunted down by Batman, Bat-Girl, Commissioner Gordon, and the GCPD since they believe him to be a criminal. Dick gets a lead when he finds out where Sage lives. Dick gets Sage to talk that he was contracted by a man named Peter Pauling to steal the data. Duke goes to confront Pauling, who arranges for the Fearsome Hand of Four to attack him. Dick takes them all out but gets cuts and bruises all over his body. Amanda Waller, head of A.R.G.U.S, dispatches her Task Force X, consisting of Deadshot, Count Vertigo (Kevin Kline), Black Manta, and criminal couple Punch and Jewelee, to recover a flash drive with the Luthor Corp data from Tobias Whale (Marvin Krondon Jones III). The mission succeeds, but Vertigo and Jewelee betray the team and kill Punch. Having become lovers in jail, they plan to copy the flash drive and sell it. But Waller overhears everything through Deadshot's communicator. Waller detonates Vertigo's head bomb and Deadshot mercy-kills Jewelee. Waller later tells Batman what happened and Batman gets Gordon to call off the manhunt. Dick becomes enraged that Bruce didn't believe him as well as Barbara being Bat-Girl and Bruce knew, but didn't tell her. Dick then leaves and punches Bruce in the face when Bruce tries to stop him from going. Peter Paulings is later revealed to be watching this from the Batcave and is pleased that everything is happening according to plan. # "Gauntlet"-Weeks after what happened with Bruce and Barbara, Dick moves to Bludhaven to accept an offer to be a police detective and becomes partners with Sergeant David King. Dick gets informed by Captain Edward Grogran that there has been gay people attacked all over the neighborhood. Bruce becomes personally involved in all of this when one of the victims include Lucius Fox Jr.'s husband Paul. Confronting Lucius Jr. at the hospital, Batman and Dick promise to find the people responsible. Posing as a homosexual, Dick is attacked by thugs only for Batman to come assist him. They discover the thugs work for Mr. Musto. Freebo explains how business is great for the mob, with recruitment, drugs, prostitution, protection all doing well. Musto provides his people with cocaine, but he abstains because it gives him an edge over them. Suddenly, Dick, disobeying Bruce's orders, confronts them. Dick explains to Musto that Freebo has been drawing negative attention to her by coordinating the recent attacks against homosexuals. Dick adds that Freebo has a personal vendetta against homosexuals because he was twice a victim of gang rape while in prison. Despite this, Musto states that Dick won't have earned the right to be heard until he himself runs the mob's initiation gauntlet. Dick agrees, taking a heavy beating, and eventually having to drag himself to the end of the line. While successful, he is badly hurt. When asked what he wants, Dick explains that it's only a matter of time before the police follow the same trail he did to find Freebo and the police will have to act because of activists. With the pressure on, a desperate Freebo reveals that he contracted AIDS as a result of his rape, which he felt justified the murder of homosexuals. Dick knocks his gun away, but Musto guns him down and allows Dick to leave. Dick later visits Bruce not wanting to have anything to do with him anymore and refuses to leave Bludhaven. Lucius Jr. later contacts Dick wanting to join his crusade never wanting to feel helpless again and reveals he worked with Bruce and his father Lucius in the past. #"Who Is The Question?"-A new vigilante appears in Bludhaven, he calls himself the Question and kills criminals in cold blood. Dick becomes concerned when Lucius Jr. wants to become a vigilante and eventually decides to train him. An undercover cop gets murdered while infiltrating Rupert Thorne's mob the Dragon's Claw. Sgt. King is personally motivated in this case since he was having an affair with the officer's wife, who was also attacked. King arrests the hit-man that is responsible, however, the hit-man gets assassinated when Thorne has him assassinated by FBI Agent Vic Sage, who claims that he wanted to question him. Grogran allows King to stay on the case. The Question goes after a team of bank robbers led by Alex Warner only to be intercepted by Night Wing. Under a lot of tension because of everything that has happened, Sgt. King forces the robber to cooperate in telling him where Warner is hiding. As Night Wing, Dick arrives to the motel where Warner is hiding and saves him for the Question. Making it look like there is a bank robbery, Night Wing intercepts the Question. Dick defeats and nearly unmasks him only for the Question to escape. The Question was holding Lucius Jr. hostage when Lucius Jr. tried to stop him only for Dick to save him. The Question escapes and is later revealed to be Vic Sage, who meets with Pauling's villainous cabal that consists of Thorne, Musto, Athena, and Poison Ivy. #"Reversal"-Poison Ivy begins killing seemingly unimportant individuals while Lucius Jr. is approached by Katrina , who tells her that Peter Pauling is planning to cause hundreds of millions of casualties worldwide. They meet black market dealer "Athena" to buy a "ghost drive." Feeling concerned, Dick intervenes and attacks the thugs, angering Lucius Jr. , who steals the drive. Team Arrow tracks down Poison Ivy to the Helix facility and discovers she is working for Pauling , who tasks his men to kill Lucius Jr. and Katrina , who is critically shot during the rescue by Night Wing. Lucius Jr. learns that Pauling has stolen the victims' fingerprints, necessary to enter the International Domain Name Directory (IDND), a global internet infrastructure hub. Believing that Pauling intends to destroy the internet, Night Wing attacks his party at the IDND, where Lucius Jr. manages to breach through the firewall to stop Pauling ' apparent attack. Lucius Jr. gets Katrina a job at Wayne Enterprises. Pauling is revealed to have intentionally lured Lucius Jr. into breaking the firewall so that he can have secret access and covered tracks. Elsewhere, King starts to harass Thorne by exposing his mob ties to his clients at a Thorne Enterprises charity event. Thorne attempts to intimidate King by having his thugs follow him, however, King makes it clear that he is not easily intimidated. A group of cops, led by Johnny Rancid, decide to take matters into their own hands involving Thorne despite King's protests. Sloane and his men break into Thorne's mansion while King backs out the last minute. Unknown to King, Sloane, and everyone else, Vic Sage as the Question was watching the whole thing. #"Stardust"-Night Wing investigates a new drug, "Stardust". The Question secretly raids Stardust dealer Derek Sampson's warehouse. The raid goes wrong and Sampson ends up with superhuman strength and an inability to feel pain. Dick learns what happened from Deputy Chief Grogan making him determined to bring down the Question once and for all. Dick then stops Sampson from creating more metahumans with help from Lucius Fox Jr., who is now calling himself Mr. Terrific, named after his favorite wrestler Terry Sloane who was secretly his childhood crush. Elsewhere, Rupert Thorne is found hogtied by his henchmen and his cars trashed in the garage. Blaming King for this, Thorne decides to kill King personally. However, King lures Thorne into a shootout with the Colombians. When Grogan and the police arrive to investigate the shootout, King is surprised that Thorne is alive. However, Grogan gives orders for an APB to be out on Thorne after his blood is found at the scene, implicating him for the crime. Dick goes to speak with Chief Redhorn about Sampson only for Redhorn to have him arrested. #"The Strange Case of Rupert Thorne"-Redhorn is revealed to be in league with Thorne and orders Rancid to assassinate Night Wing. However, Rancid lets the vigilante go since he hates Thorne for having his sister killed and has Night Wing hit him to make it sound convincing that he escaped. Thorne visits his childhood friend and associate Lew Moxon knowing that Moxon stole money from his prostitution business. As per policy, Moxon pulls out a gun and shoots himself in the head. Thorne then leaves to deal with his right-hand man Freddy Dreyfus, who is having an affair with his mistress Veronica. However, Thorne gets dosed with Gerald Crane's fear toxin by Celia causing him to hallucinate Moxon. Telling Pauling about this, Pauling concludes that he has been drugged and Thorne concludes Dreyfus is responsible for this which is why he tries to gun him down at the Wayne Foundation, where Lucius Fox Sr. is attending which is why Lucius Sr. asks for his son to join. Thorne arrives going insane and guns down Redhorn by mistake while trying to assassinate Dreyfus. Lucius Jr. hacks into the drones to prevent gunfire from harming any civilians while Dick subdues Thorne as Night Wing. It is revealed that Vic informed Pauling about what Thorne has been doing and Pauling felt threatened by Thorne since Thorne was handling a situation without informing the cabal about it. While Veronica and Dreyfus are having relations in a penthouse, Sage arrives as the Question. After strangling Veronica with piano wire, Sage beats Dreyfus to death when he throws a pen into his eye. Sage is later driving home covered in blood and whistling to the song "It's a Beautiful Morning" as he is being passed by several police officers on their way to Dreyfus' penthouse. #"Trust Issues"-While out on patrol, Dick gets contacted by Victor Sage. Dick is hesitant to trust Sage because of last time and Sage reveals that he is actually an A.R.G.U.S agent and that he has been working undercover in Peter Pauling's cabal as well as the fact that Pauling was a former NSA hacker before he vanished for leaking classified government documents to the press. Bruce, Barbara, and Alfred come to Bludhaven where they reveal to Dick that both Wayne Manor and the Bat Cave have been bugged which is why they are relocating to the town. Dick assists Rupert Thorne's son Eric Thorne in protecting his father's criminal empire from the cabal. Night Wing promises to help Eric get revenge on Pauling for his father if he does exactly what he says. Eric's goons were supposed to bring in the Red Fists, a death squad from Chechnya, but something went wrong, either the group didn't arrive or it was an act of disinformation on the Thornes' behalf. As a result, Eric 's much smaller group and the Night Wing were overwhelmed by Celia's gang and Mr. Musto's Italian mobsters, assisted by Victor Sage/The Question. After Night Wing is brought down by the Question. Musto tasks his son to shoot Night Wing after killing Eric. Musto Jr. hesitates long enough for Sage to save Night Wing. Pauling and his cabal takeover the port that was once owned by the Thorne family. Agreeing with Lucius Jr. that he needs help, Dick reluctantly turns to Bruce, Barbara, and Alfred, who show Dick and Lucius Jr. their temporalily hideout. Musto berates his son for his failure and his son damages his own face with a green vial revealed to be acid. # "Failure"-Peter Pauling attacks the city’s critical Internet infrastructure, causing numerous casualties including police detective Johnny Rancid, before demanding ransom payment of $10 million dollars a day from Bruce to prevent a deadlier attack from happening. Pauling reveals reveals details of his vendetta against Dick whom he believes stabbed his son Owen Post to death. However, Dick is innocent since he was in New York City at the time, therefore there is another suspect. Sage gives the team some information. When one of Pauling's attacks endangers a group of children during a field trip, Dick helps to rescue them as Night Wing. Grogan and King set up safe zones for citizens following the attacks, eventually Pauling ' cabal targets them. Dick and his former team put aside of their differences and stop Pauling's party's attack on the safe zones' occupants. Unable to find proof of Dick's innocence innocence before the deadline, Bruce gives into Pauling ’ demands to buy time to find it. # "What We've Lost"-Bruce is almost out of money to pay Pauling. Fearing he will detonate the bomb, Celia, who infiltrated Pauling 's organization, agrees to download data that could lead the two vigilante teams to find where the bomb is located. Despite being successful in transmitting the data to Lucius Jr. and Barbara, she is identified as the traitor, caught, and tortured by Musto. The location of the bomb is revealed, but Dick and Lucius Jr. decide not to follow Bruce in order to save Celia, who is revealed to be Sage's illegitimate mother. However, Pauling anticipates this and used Celia as bait. Sage is immobilized because of rubble collapsing on top of her and is forced to watch as Poison Ivy kills his mother. Lacking the manpower, Bruce and Barbara are unable to get the bomb before it's moved to a new location. However, they retrieve the falsified proof that shows Night Wing killing Pauling's son. Lucius Jr. correctly deduces that whoever leaked the false footage to Pauling had to be someone close to him and knew how he would react if anything happened to his son. # "The Devil's Greatest Trick"-Peter threatens to set the bomb off at midnight. Barbara and Lucius Jr. are able to decode the video of Dick killing Pauling 's son, proving it was someone else, and clearing Dick. With help from a speedster named Wally West, Bruce and Dick are able to delay Peter from leaving town by showing him the new evidence. Peter concludes that it was someone in his group who is behind it and asks for his former allies to be brought to him or he will set off the bomb. The team brings Musto and Ivy to Peter. But Ivy says she was behind his son's death and her actions allow everyone but Peter to escape. Mr. Musto's son approaches Pauling in custody, revealing himself as the person responsible for the death of his son and that his father has the new police lieutenant on his payroll. Pauling is disturbed when Musto Jr. unravels his bandages to reveal his mutilated face to Pauling. Musto kills Pauling and then leaves. Dick decides to remain in Bludhaven feeling that this city needs saving after before reconciling with Bruce, Barbara, and Alfred. Category:Batman Category:Fox Category:Nightwing